


Petrichor

by Mah_sr



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Death, M/M, Mystery, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 10,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mah_sr/pseuds/Mah_sr
Summary: .بوی مرا بشنو و بر کویر قلب من، ببار
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 7





	1. !حکایتِ باران بی امان است

به چهره‌ات خیره می‌شوم.  
به هلالِ ماه کبود رنگ زیر چشمانت.

به چهره‌ام خیره میشوی.  
به برق خاموش شده مردم‌های لرزانم.

صحنه‌ی زندگی، هنوز غبارآلود است.  
و من و تو، عروسک‌های دستچین شده‌ای بودیم که از نخ‌ها آویزان بودیم در حالیکه هنوز از قلب‌هایمان خون می‌چکید.

صحنه‌ی زندگی، هنوز غبارآلود است.  
و من و تو، با اشک به گردن یکدیگر طناب دار آویختیم و با هق هق، تبر به پایه‌های صندلی زیر پای یکدیگر زدیم.

بارانِ بر خاکِ سربی نشسته،  
تو سقوط کردی یا من؟  
تو داغ دیدی یا من؟

مرد سردرگم رویاهای آشفته‌ام!  
تو دیوانه بودی یا من؟

دستان مرگ‌زده‌ات را می‌گیرم میان این جماعت زنده. عروسک‌گردان ما را به تعظیم وا میدارد.   
سر بالا آوردم و باران هنوز می‌بارید!

Petrichor   
یعنی بوی خاک پس از باران!


	2. .قاصدک؛ در دل من همه کورند و کرند

قاصدکِ سر به زیر، از این حجم بی‌آرزویی نمردی؟  
دق نکردی؟  
پلک‌هات روی آسمون خشک شد انقدر که به فکر واقعی کردن رویاهای بقیه بودی.

تو جا موندی.   
جا موندی از اون بادی که به سمت خوشبختیت می‌وزید.  
جا موندی وقتی روی موهای خورشیدی رنگ دختری جا خوش کردی که آرزوی تاج گل داشت.  
جا موندی وقتی اولین بار باد زندگیت رو به باد داد و تو، هیچوقت برگشتی تا راهت رو عوض کنی.

قاصدک؛  
تو کجای قصه‌ای؟  
پس قصه خودت چی؟   
پژمرده شدی، پیر شدی، خشکیده شدی!  
خسته نشدی از این بلاتکلیفی و آوارگی؟  
آرزوهای خودت چی میشه سپیده مخملی؟

نوازشگر بی‌توقع،   
حالا که روی شونه من نشستی،  
حالا که فهمیدی یه عمر تو سراب زندگی کردی،   
حالا که دنیات داره تموم میشه و تازه یادت اومده تو هم آرزو داری،  
بذار برات لالایی بگم تا با حسرت نری.

لالایی من؛ شمردن تعداد شب‌هاییِ که بدون اون سر میشه.

اما اون کنارمه، همیشه.  
مثل آرزوهای محالم.  
مثل بارون.

بارون گرفته!  
اما تو روی شونم خوابت برده،  
کاش بی‌آرزو می‌مردی تا با یه مشت آرزوی برآورده نشده!

قدم می‌ذارم توی حیاط.  
بارون شدت گرفته.  
نگاهش می‌کنم.  
آخ که تمام آرزوی من اونه.   
پسر دیوانه بارون زده!

قاصدک؛ ابرهای همه عالم شب و روز در دل من می‌گریند!


	3. !صدا، نور، حرکت

گرده‌‌های معلق و سرگردان توی هوا، زیر نور پروژکتور عریان شده بودن و به هر سمت و سویی سرک می‌کشیدن و وقتی که نور ازشون دریغ می‌شد، از دید محو می‌شدن.

بوی چوب بلوط تازه جلا داده شده توی فضا پیچیده بود، قدم توی هر گوشه‌ای می‌ذاشت و لابه‌لای پرّه‌های بینی خوابیده بود.

صدای جابه‌جایی وسایل و برخورد صندلی‌ها با زمین، صداهایی از حنجره‌هایی با تُن‌های مختلف، ریز به گوش می‌رسید اما در اون حد نبود تا حواست رو از زل زدن به سطح صیقلی زمین پرت کنه.

پرده زرشکی و ضخیم و محکم و بی‌رحم، از بالا رها شده بود و با هر تکون ریزی که می‌خورد، نقش و نگار‌هایی که سایه و آفتاب روی دیوار پژمرده سبز کمرنگ روبرو تشکیل داده بودن رو به کل مختل می‌کرد و طرحی جدید به سلیقه خودش نقاشی می‌کرد.

کسی اون طرف‌تر، به دور از هیاهویی که برپا بود و هر لحظه اوج می‌گرفت، با پیانوی رنگ و رو رفته‌ای کار می‌کرد که نُت‌هاش به زیبایی لاله‌های واژگون بود.

سالن تئاتر، کوچک و بی‌پنجره بود.  
بی‌هوا و بی‌نفس بود.

پاهایی به کوچکی ستاره‌ی غرق شده در عمق سیاه چاله‌ها که بی‌تاب و پریشون جلو و عقب میشدن و از شدت استرس به سردی گل یخ بودن این رو می‌گفتن.

دست‌های صاف و زیبایی که با وجود کوچکی به هم پناه آورده بودن و توی همدیگه مچاله شده بودن، این رو می‌گفتن.

پسرک مظلوم روی چهارپایه‌ای نشسته بود که پاهاش به زمین نرسیده بود و آویزون بود و گردنش از شدت زل زدن به زمینِ بی‌حرکت، تیر می‌کشید.

در سمتی دیگه، پسرکی بود که بی‌پروایی از چشم‌هاش می‌چکید.  
به هر گوشه‌ای سرک می‌کشید و چشم‌های تخسش اون رو از هر حرکتی که در اطرافش رخ می‌داد، دریغ نمی‌کرد.  
دست‌هاش مدام بالا و پایین می‌شد و برق لبخند کجی که کنج لبش نشسته بود، چشم‌ هر بیننده‌ای رو مسحور می‌کرد.

لویی برای اولین شب اجرا هیجان داشت.  
برعکس هری‌ای که استرس تمام سلول‌های بدنش رو محاصره کرده بود.

لویی عاشق پایان داستان بود و هری،  
نه.


	4. .پرده اول

پرده زرشکی رنگ مخملی، از آغوش گرم خودش دل می‌کنه و دست‌هاش محکوم به جداییه.

خورشیدی توی آسمون نبود و تنها دارایی آسمون بخت برگشته، پوستین ابری بود.  
پوستینی کلفت، زبر و خشن.  
آفتاب گم و گور بود و تمام پرتو‌هاش رو آواره شده بود.

و بارون بود.

بارون هنوز هم می‌بارید وقتی که هری کودک، توی رخت‌خوابش بود و از پنجره‌ی سرتاسری اتاقش نگاه می‌کرد به گودال‌های آب و گرمای پتوش باعث شده بود که رختی و تنبلی توی تک‌تک سلول‌‌هاش در جریان باشه.

بارون هنوز هم می‌بارید وقتی که لویی کودک، سر تا پا شوق و شور بود تا زیرش بدوئه. دست‌هاش رو تا جایی که می‌تونه باز کنه و با بوت‌های زرد رنگش، محکم بپره توی گوال‌های پر شده آب و پخش و پلا شدنشون رو ببینه.

زنگ در خورده شد و حالا پسرک سبز رنگِ رنگ پریده‌ای که یقه پیرهن بافتنیش روی گردنش رو پوشونده بود و بارونی مشکیش تا روی زانو‌هاش بود به طرف در رفت و بازش کرد.

"من عاشق بارونم و تو عاشقش نیستی. چرا؟"

دست‌های یخ زده اما از درون داغ لویی روی صورت همیشه سرد هری نشست.  
با دست‌هاش گونه‌های سرخ از سرمای هری رو قاب کرد و با سری که به سمت شونش کج شده بود، منتظر موند.

"سلام بوبر."

صدای بم و خفه‌‌ای این رو گفت و لویی غیر از این انتظار دیگه‌ای نداشت.  
دست‌های لویی تا بالا اومد و کلاه هری رو تا روی گوش‌هاش پایین کشید.  
زیپ سوییشرتی که از زیر پوشیده بود رو بالاتر کشید و در آخر دولا شد و بند بوت‌های هری رو محکم کرد.

"سلام پسر بارون زده!"

هری دیگه از رعد و برق نمی‌ترسید.  
دیگه از غرش وحشیانه آسمان‌خراش‌ها و ریزش بی‌امان تگرگ‌ها نمی‌ترسید.  
نمی‌ترسید حتی اگه لویی اون رو با اسم ترس‌های شبانش صدا بزنه.

هری نمی‌ترسید چون لویی اومده بود.  
اومده بود و هری می‌خواست که کابوس‌های بچگانه دیشب و هرشب رو فراموش کنه.  
فراموش کنه و گله نکنه از آسمون و بارونی که لویی عاشقش بود.

دست‌هایی که گرما و سرماشون باهم مخلوط شده بودن و نرمی دلپذیری رو به وجود آورده بودن، حالا توی هم قفل شده بودن.  
قفل شده بودن در حالی که صدای خنده‌ی بلند لویی توی کوچه‌های قحطی زده اون شهر خاکستری به دیوارها رنگ می‌پاچید و قفل شده بون در حالی که لب‌های نازک‌ هری محتاج یک انحنای کوچک بودند.

دویدند و دویدند و بارون بستر زیر پاهاشون شد.  
شبنم روی مژه‌هاشون شد و نفس توی ریه‌هاشون شد.

"من عاشقش نیستم چون تو عاشقشی.  
و این از عشق تو به من کم می‌کنه."

آیا کسی شنید؟  
جوابش 'نه' هست.

پروژکتور خاموش میشه، و پرده به وصال دست‌های خودش می‌رسه.


	5. .پرده دوم

هری با خودش فکر می‌کنه.  
پسر بچه ده ساله‌ای که حالا روی پل چوبی‌ خیسی نشسته و پاهای آویزونش جلو و عقب میره و از حرکت وحشیانه رودخونه زیرش تقلید می‌کنه.  
جلو؛  
و ریشه درختی در اون دور دست‌ها از آغوش خاک گرم دل می‌کنه.  
عقب؛  
و آشیانه پرنده‌ای ویرون میشه توی دست باد وحشی.

با خودش فکر می‌کنه، فکر می‌کنه و فکر می‌کنه.  
و وقتی فهمید که تنها به سیل خروشان زیر پاهاش زل زده که لویی صداش می‌زنه.  
لویی‌ای که سفت و محکم کنار هری نشسته و دلش از این سکوت گرفته.

"نباید دیروز دعوا می‌کردی."

هری میگه. بدون توجه به صدای لویی که صداش کرد.

"نباید هر روز دعوا کنی."

لویی لبخند می‌زنه.  
کسی ندید اما رودخونه وحشی زیر پاهاشون لحظه‌ای از حرکت ایستاد.  
می‌خنده و دستش رو حلقه میکنه دور شونه‌های ظریف و ضعیف هری‌ای که از سرما بی‌حس شده بود.

"باهات بد حرف زد و بعدش تو رو هل داد. نمی‌تونستم که فقط نگاهش کنم!"

لویی میگه و نگاه مهربون و بی‌تکرارش رو به هری هدیه میده.  
موج رقصنده توی چشم‌هاش، آرزوی هر ماهی‌ای بود.

و هری باور می‌کنه و رام میشه. اون هم دستش رو دور کمر لویی حلقه می‌کنه و نزدیکتر بهش می‌شینه تا سرمای رخنه کرده توی سلول‌هاش رخت ببنده.  
و نگاه می‌کنه به لویی.  
درخت خمیده زیتون توی چشم‌هاش، آرزوی هر پرنده‌ای بود.

پول چوبی نم کشیده‌ای که روش نشسته بودن، مدت زیادی بود که پذیرای اون دو دوست صمیمی بود.  
دو دوستی که با هم بزرگ شده بودن و هنوز هم پناه همدیگه بودن.  
دست‌ هم رو توی سختی‌ها می‌گرفتن و توی شادی‌ها، توی بغل همدیگه می‌خندیدن.

حالا هری با جورابهای پشمی قرمز رنگش روی زمین چوبی اتاقش نشسته بود و صدای برخورد قطره‌های بی‌امان بارون با سقف شیروونی، گلدون‌هارو به خواب فرو برده بود.

لویی روی تخت نشسته بود و با حوله‌ موهای خیس از آب هری رو خشک می‌کرد. هری رو بین پاهاش داشت و آرامش درگیر شده بود با تک‌تک اتم‌های اکسیژن اون اتاق.

بوت‌های زرد رنگی گوشه در هنوز چکه می‌کرد و بارونی آویزون شده هنوز خیس بود.  
بخار رقصان هات‌چاکلت‌ها محو و محو‌تر میشدن و بوی شکلات رخنه کرده بود بین ملحفه‌های سبز رنگی که بوی هری می‌داد و تاب و تب چراغ‌های زرد رنگی که با کناف آویخته شده بودن، به چوب‌ها جرئت جلا می‌داد.

"شب پیشم می‌مونی؟"

شب بارونی بود. و هری، بی‌دفاع‌تر از همیشه.

"آره."

همین‌ کافی بود تا دل هری، اتاقش و قلبش گرم بشه.  
گرم بشه و لبخند بزنه به صورت ماه‌پاره‌ای که سفید بود و چشم‌های آبی رنگ دریایی داشت.

برای امروز کافیه.  
مرسی بچه‌ها!


	6. !صحنه، تمرین، سرنوشت

هری، تنها گوشه‌ای نشسته.  
روی صندلی سبز رنگی که مغز پسته‌ای بود و سفت و سخت و صامت بود.  
دستش رو به چونش زده بود و گزگزی که از خواب رفتنشون به وجود اومده بود رو نادیده گرفته بود.  
یاد بچگیش افتاد.  
موقعی که یکی ازش پرسیده بود تو که چشمات سبزه، همه‌جارو سبز می‌بینی؟  
و هری تنها خندیده بود.  
اما الان فکر کرد که اون بچه درست گفته بود.  
هری توسط دیوارهای سبز محاصره شده بود، آسمان بالای سرش سبز بود و رگه‌های سبز رنگی لابه‌لای اکسیژنی که تنفس می‌کرد پیچیده شده بود.  
که دید چشم‌هاش، مغزش و تمام دنیای روبروش به رنگ سبزه.

سبزی به روشنایی برگ سیب و سبزی به تیرگی جنگل‌های هزارتویی که شب‌ها توی خواب و بیداری هزاران بار درون اون‌ها گم و پیدا می‌شد.  
سبزی به مخملی بودن دنباله بلند پیراهن خواهرش و سبزی به زمختی رگ‌های بیرون زده دست‌هاش.

نگاهش رو به سن میده.  
جایی که دوتا بچه در حال تمرینن.  
بالا و پایین میرن و از لباس‌هاشون آب حاصل از بارون به زمین چوبی چکه می‌کنه.  
گاهی اوقات دست همدیگرو سفت نگه می‌دارن و گاهی اوقات آزاد و راحت، کنار هم روی صحنه‌ی کوچیک می‌دون.  
هری محو شد و مردمک لغزون چشم‌هاش به روبرو، به جایی که بچگیِ هریِ داستانِ غم انگیزش، بال و پر می‌گرفت، میخکوب شد.

و لویی هم.  
چون آب آبی به چشم‌هاش نباریده بود و در حال خشک شدن بود.   
چون غزل به غزل ارغوان‌های آبی منتظر نشسته بودن تا کلمه به کلمه شعر بشن برای نگاه مرطوبش.  
چون لویی هم نگاه می‌کرد به سرنوشت نامعلوم اون دوتا پسری که تلاش برای درست اجرا کردن می‌کردن.  
که از خستگی رگه‌های قرمز به چشم‌هاشون حمله کرده بودن اما شوق اجرا، سرپا نگهشون داشته بود.

لویی، رهاتر از هری روی صندلی‌ای از ردیف بی‌نهایت نشسته بود و اون هم به گذشته‌ای که در حال اجرا بود تماشا می‌کرد.

لویی و هری جوان، تماشاگر تلاش‌های لویی و هری کوچکی بودن که روی صحنه در حال بازی کردن بودن.

"تو سرنوشتمون رو دوست داری؟"

هری از پسر آبی کبودی می‌پرسه که حالا کنارش نشسته.

"من، روحم، جسمم و تمام تعلقات ذهنم؛ محکوم به این سرنوشتیم. و من با تمام وجودم منتظرم تا به پایان برسه و من از این زنجیری که به دور گردنم بسته شده خلاص شم."

نگاهش رو میده به پسری که هنوز هم مردمک‌هاش لرزونه.  
که از خستگی این تمرین‌های شبانه روزی خستگی لونه کرده زیر گودی چشم‌هاش.

"من دوسش ندارم. من پایان این داستان و سناریو و فیلمنامه و هر چی که هست رو دوست ندارم.  
دلم ‌می‌خواد هری و لویی بچه بمونن.  
دلم می‌خواد هری و لویی؛  
ما بمونن."

کسی جمله‌ی آخر رو نشنید، چون صدای رعد و برق باعث گم شدن صدای هری شد.


	7. .پرده سوم

گیجی و وهم و سردرگمی.

بارون هنوز صدا می‌زنه اسم پُر ناز هری رو.  
هریِ دراز شده روی چمن‌های خیس و هریِ میخکوب شده به بغض ترکیده ابرها.

رُعب و درماندگی و خماری.

سرما هنوز بغل می‌کنه بدن بی‌حس هری رو.  
هریِ یخ‌زده لابه‌لای ریشه‌های از خاک بیرون زده و هریِ محتاج آغوش هر رهگذری.

خستگی و بیزاری و خیالات.

و هری نوجوون، می‌ذاره دست‌های گریه صورتش رو قاب کنه. و اشک‌هایی که با بارون مخلوط شده بود خط به خط جدا و قطره به قطره دنبال و پاک کنه. 

خیابون از دور نظاره‌گر بود.  
دست ‌تک‌تک سنگ فرش‌هاش رو گرفته بود و چشم تمام درخت‌هارو هدایت کرده بود سمت پسری که با هر قدم بلندی که برمی‌داشت، تمام آب جمع شده توی گودال، به هوا پاشیده می‌شد.  
که می‌دوید و خیابون رو زیر پاش له می‌کرد.  
که خیابون درد داشت اما قدم‌های پسر آشفته‌ای که هراسون روش می‌دوید رو به جون دل می‌خرید.

لویی می‌دوید و نگران هریش بود.  
هری‌ای که رها بود.  
از خودش، زندگیش و از دنیاش.  
و تنها چیزی که نگهش داشته بود،  
آبی‌های نگرانی بودن که از بالا نگاهش می‌کردن.

"اومدی!" 

لویی چشم‌هاش رو باز و بسته می‌کنه و بارون بند میاد.

"تو اومدی!"

لویی دست می‌ندازه زیر بغل هری و بلندش می‌کنه از شلپ شلپ چمن‌هایی که زیر آب غرق شده بودن.

"پیدام کردی!  
چطوری همیشه منو پیدا می‌کنی؟"

لویی حالا فقط هری رو محکم لابه‌لای آغوشش نگه داشته تا لرزشش بند بیاد.  
و هری می‌خنده.  
تا آخرین نفس می‌خنده و ناخناش رو از هیجان توی دست سرّ شده از سرماش می‌کنه.  
می‌خنده و ذوق از چشم‌های قرمزش چکه می‌کنه.

"من کل مدتی که اینجا خوابیده بودم رو به تو فکر کردم.  
دروغ نمیگما!"

صدای خنده قطع میشه و یه جایی لابه‌لای گل و لای گم و گور میشه.  
چشم‌های یخ‌زده سبز رنگ حالا جدی میشن و دست‌هاش رو دور صورت لویی می‌ذارن.

"من هیچ‌ موقع به تو دروغ نمیگم. هیچ موقع."

و لویی باور می‌کنه.  
چون ارزش هری متوقف شده بود و چون یک اشعه‌ی آفتاب افتاده بود کنار پای جفتشون.  
چون بوی خاک پس از بارون بلند شده بود و چون از دور صدای یک گنجشک می‌اومد.

"تولدت مبارک هری."

و هری دوباره می‌خنده.  
و زمین هم.  
و غنچه‌های برف هم.  
و لویی هم.

و هری موقعی قهقهه‌ش اوج می‌گیره که به یاد این می‌اوفته که چرا به اینجا اومد.  
که چرا مغز دردش لحظه‌ای ولش نمی‌کنه و که چرا همیشه دلش می‌خواسته پسر روبه‌روش رو ببوسه.

"هجده سالم شد!"

با خنده رو به لویی میگه و با بغض به خودش اعتراف می‌کنه که فقط یک‌بار و اون هم توی خواب و بیداری لویی رو بوسیده.

و این رو به خودش بدهکار بود.  
به تمام فکر‌هایی که زجرکشش کرده بودن.  
پس هوای دورش رو نفس می‌کشه و روی لب‌های لویی گل میده.

بوی خاک پس از بارون می‌اومد!


	8. .پرده چهارم

دیدی تا بوسیدمت کابوس‌هام رخت بستن از قلب سنگینم؟  
دیدی تا بوسیدمت رویاهام از ذهنم سفر کردن به آغوش واقعیت؟  
دیدی تا بوسیدمت نه بارون گرفت، نه تگرگ زد؟  
دیدی تا بوسیدمت بوی خاک بلند شد؟  
دیدی تا بوسیدمت وحشت وهم‌انگیز کلمه "دوست" فرار کرد و جاش رو همراهی نرمینه لب‌های مخملیت روی لب‌های خشک و ترک خورده من گرفتن؟

دیدی تا بوسیدمت تازه دیدمت و دیدی تازه نفس کشیدن یاد گرفتم؟

"صدای کوک قلبت رو از هشت سالگی حفظم"

من حصار دست‌های تو رو به هر زندانی ترجیح میدم.

"ریتم نامرتب پلک زدنت رو طول کشید، اما بالاخره از بر شدم."

من غرق شدن میون دو تا دریای چشم‌هات که هیچ‌وقت با هم ترکیب نمیشن رو به هر اقیانوسی ترجیح میدم.

"می‌دونی، من تیک‌تیک ثانیه شمار ساعت دیواریم رو با ضربان نبض تو تنظیم کردم."

من خفگی لابه‌لای بوسه‌های تو رو به هر طناب داری ترجیح میدم.

"پس بذار دوباره و دوباره ببوسمت تا از من رها بشم و در تو؛ تو بشم."

هری عاشق بود.  
تمام این مدت؛ از هشت سالگی که پسرک همسایه شد بهترین دوستش و تنها کسش تا هجده سالگی‌ای که حالا لوییش رو داشت.  
و بوسیده بودتش و بوسیده بودتش و تمام مغزش از این پر رود که تا الان چطور بدون حس لطیف بوسه‌های لوییش توی سراسر زندگیش زنده مونده.

و لویی هم.  
لویی هم عاشق بود.  
عاشق هری عجیب و ساکت خودش.  
که سال‌ها طول کشید تا احساساتشون تفکیک شه و حالا لویی زیر بارونی که تازه بند اومده بود هریش رو توی بغلش داشت و تنها بیست و هشت ثانیه از آخرین بوسشون گذشته بود. 

هری تا الان ترس داشت.  
رعب و وحشتی وحشی گردنش رو گرفته بود و نمی‌ذاشت فکر که هیچ، حتی نفس بکشه.  
فکر اینکه نکنه پشت اون نگاه‌هایی که لویی فقط نثار هری می‌کردشون، فقط دوستی باشه.  
فکر اینکه نکنه پشت اون دست گرفتن‌ها و لمس‌های همیشگی هرچند کوچک، فقط هری بوده که قلبش از تپش میوفتاده.  
هری ترس این رو داشت که اگر قدمی جلو بگذاره لویی‌ای که دوست، خانواده و عشق پنهانیش بوده رو از دست میده.

اما الان،  
امروز که تولدش بود و بارونی که هیچ‌وقت دوستش نداشت بند اومده بود،  
لوییش رو داشت.  
لویی‌ای که دوست بود و خانواده و عشق پیداش.

و لویی خوشحال بود.  
دست‌های یخ‌زده از سرماش انقدر محکم به لباس هری چنگ زده بودن که سر انگشت‌هاش سفید شده بود.  
طاقت لحظه‌ای جدایی نداشت.  
نه حالا که تار به پود گره خورده بود به پسری که توی آغوشش آروم گرفته بود.  
نه حالا که هری عاشقانه‌هاش رو به قلبش سرازیر کرده بود و بهش تپش‌های بلند رو آموخته بود.  
نه حالا که مولانای دفتر جلد چرمی با صدای هری توی اتمسفر سبز رنگ دورش طنین انداخته بود:

[آخر، معشوق را «دلارام» می‌گویند، یعنی که دل به وی آرام گیرد.   
پس به غیر، چون آرام و قرار گیرد؟]


	9. .پرده پنجم

دستش رو با تمام قدرت گرفته بود.  
اونقدر محکم که سر انگشت‌هاش به سفیدی سقف بالا سرشون شده بود.  
محکم گرفته بود و قلبش لا‌به‌لای مویرگ‌های دست‌هاش میزد.  
تمام شوق، نگرانی، خوشحالی، استرس، ذوق و دلشوره‌ای که باعث شده بود معده خالیش بی‌وقفه نبض بگیره رو به دست‌هاش منتقل کرده بود و دست لویی رو گرفته بود تا کمی آرامش پیدا کنه. 

و لویی به دنبال هری توی راهروهای بیمارستان می‌دوید.   
می‌دوید و و بی‌اهمیت به فشار نه چندان محکمی که هری به دستش وارد می‌کرد، دریا دریا به پسر مضطربش آرامش می‌داد.

می‌دویدن و صورت هری سرخ و عرق کرده بود.  
می‌دویدن و صورت لویی، صاف و مهتابی بود.  
تا وقتی که هری ناگهانی می‌ایسته و زل می‌زنه به چشم‌های لویی.

که هنوز مهتابش می‌درخشید. که هنوز ستاره‌هاش بغل کرده بودن لبخند‌های معجزه‌‌آساش رو.  
که هنوز یک قطره از نوشداروی چشم‌هاش، کافی بود برای کشته شدن هری.

"من هنوزم میگم.  
هنوزم میگم که از بارون متنفرم، چون تو عاشقشی.  
ولی تو هنوزم عاشقم بمونم وقتی عاشق اون میشم.  
میشه؟"

هری التماس کرد.   
وقت کم بود و حرف، زیاد.  
پس تنها و تنها، لوییش رو بوسید.

بی‌توجه به مردم دور و برش، بوسید.  
بوسید و حتی لحظه‌ای فکر نکرد به ثانیه، دقیقه و سال بعدش.  
بوسید و چشم‌های قضاوت‌گر مردم رو نادیده گرفت. که مردم آفت زندگیش بودن و سوهان روحش.  
بوسید و قلبش رو اهدا کرد به گرمی نفس‌های لویی.

لویی‌ای که شکوفه زده بود توی زمستون آغوش تنها دلیلِ بهار موندنش.  
لویی‌ای که شعر شده بود توی خزان قحطی کلمات و بوسیدن‌های پی در پی پسر مضطربش.

هر دو کنار هم، شونه به شونه و دست در دست همدیگه، به سمت اتاقی که انتهای راهرو بود می‌رن.  
این دفعه حال هری بهتر بود.  
این بار هری قدم‌هاش محکم‌تر شده بود، شونه‌های از اضطراب افتادش، صاف شده بود.  
قلب پر تب و تابش، آروم شده بود. 

در به دست لویی باز میشه و لالایی‌ای از ماوراء شروع به پخش میشه.  
لالایی‌ای از جنس مخمل. از جنس برگ گیلاس و از جنس شیشه چشم‌های تر شده هری.

دلیلی برای زندگی پیدا کرده بود.  
دلیلی برای ادامه.  
برای موندن، سوختن، ساختن.  
دلیلی برای آرزو نکردن‌های هر شبِ برای بیدار نشدن توی هر شبی که می‌خوابید.

و هری خواهرش رو توی بغلش می‌گیره.  
نوزاد کوچیکی که چشم‌های بستش اشک به چشم‌های هری می‌آورد.

انگشت‌هاش رو لا‌به‌لای دست‌های کوچیکش جا می‌کنه و بالا میاره.  
میاره و روی لب‌هاش می‌گذاره و می‌بوسه و می‌بویه و نفس می‌کشه و زنده میشه.  
و گونه‌های سرخ و گرم بچه‌رو روی گونه‌ی خودش می‌ذاره و چشم‌هاش رو می‌بنده.  
و تنها چیزی که توی ذهنش میاد این فکره که آیا می‌تونه توی همین لحظه بمیره؟  
همین الان.  
الان که قلبشون، بغضشون، روحشون و تک‌تک سلول‌های بدنشون یکی شده بود با هم.

"میشه اسمش رو بذاریم اَمبروزین؟  
میشه من امی صداش کنم؟  
یعنی جاودان.  
میشه جاودان باشه؟"


	10. .پرده ششم

زمستون به سر نمی‌رسید.

به سر نمی‌رسید اما سکوت کمی کنار کشیده بود.  
سرما کمی گوشه گیر شده بود و سکون کمی به حرکت در اومده بود.  
امسال زمستون کمی مدارا کرده بوده.  
کمی دل‌گرم‌تر شده بود و تمام این‌ها به لطف غنچه‌ خواب‌زده‌ی گیلاسی بود که حالا یک ساله بود و بالا و پایین می‌پرید.

زمستون به سر نمی‌رسید اما گاهی اوقات، گرمای زیادی اون خونه، باعث ذوب شدن برف‌ها میشد.  
امی نصفه و نیمه حرف میزد و هری هر ثانیه وابسته‌تر میشد.  
هر ثانیه‌ای که کنار خواهرش می‌گذروند، قلبش از شدت عشق یکی در میون میزد.

زمستون به سر نمی‌رسید اما از این ور و اون ور صدا می‌اومد.  
صدای خنده!  
حتی گاهی اوقات؛ صدای خنده هری!

"وقتی‌هایی که من کنارت نیستم، جای خالیم رو با چی پر می‌کنی؟"

صورت لویی بود که مشتاقانه داوطلب لمس بی‌امان سر انگشت‌های نرم و بهشتی هری روی گونه‌ها و پیشانی و لب‌ها و هر نقطه از صورت خودش شده بود.

"وقت‌هایی که من کنارت نمی‌خوابم، آغوش سردم رو با چی پر می‌کنی؟"

لویی حتی پلک نمی‌زنه. بدون حتی دو دو زدن مردمک چشم‌هاش، زل می‌زنه به سبزهای عمیق و گودی که تا تهش رو بلد بود.  
چشم‌هاش می‌سوخت اما حتی دلش نمی‌خواست لحظه‌ای از صورت روبروش به قدر مژه بر هم زدنی دل بکنه.

"وقت‌هایی که من برات آهنگ نمی‌خونم، کلمه‌های بی سر و تهم رو با چی پر می‌کنی؟"

دستش رو از زیر چونش برمی‌داره و به صورت مات و مبهوت لویی، نزدیک‌تر از همیشه میشه.  
میشه و این بار بوسه‌ها جای سرانگشت‌ها رو می‌گیرن و زمزمه‌ها آروم آروم آروم‌تر میشن.  
و در انتها تنها یک روح در دو بدن دمیده میشه.

"چون وقتی تو کنارم نیستی، آسمونم شب میشه.  
چون وقتی تو کنارم نمی‌خوابی، شبم جهنم میشه.  
چون وقتی تو برام نمی‌خونی، جهنمم سایه بی‌صدا میشه."

و لویی هیچ کدوم از حرف ها رو متوجه نشد.  
چون اونقدر محو صدای خش‌دار هری شده بود که نفس کشیدن رو فراموش کرده بود.  
چون اونقدر مست بوسه‌های بی‌وقفه هری شده بود که گم شده بود لا‌به‌لای داغی بدن‌هاشون.

و هری دروغ گفت.  
دروغی بزرگ به پهناوری کهکشان ستاره‌ای آبی رنگ.  
دروغی شیرین به لطافت بوسه‌های رد و بدل شده.  
دروغی سنگین که حتی هری هم متوجهش نشد.

این دروغ، عین حقیقت بود.  
حقیقتی تلخ به نام عادت.  
عادت به بوسه‌های لویی.  
عادت به وجود لویی.  
و عادت به نفس‌های لویی.

لویی، اعتیادی بود که هری دچارش شده بود.  
و هری متوجه نشد که از چه زمانی به بعد، عشق جاش رو به عادت داد.

چون امی تونست لبخند به لب‌های هری بیاره، اما لویی نه.  
چون امی تونست زندگی رو به هری برگردونه، اما لویی نه.  
چون امبروزین؛ آینه بزرگ هری بود که اون رو به خودش نشون و در آخر از خود، بیخودش کرد.

زمستون به سر نمی‌رسید، اما بهار هم هیچ‌وقت توی راه نبود.


	11. !عادت، عروسک، رویا

آیا کسی فراموش می‌کند که زندگی تنها یک صحنه تئاتر بر روی یک صحنه خاک‌گرفته و کهنه‌ای می‌باشد که سال‌هاست فراموش شده است اما بدون توجه به هیاهو و تکاپوی شهری که او را فرا گرفته اما رها کرده است، به قدم‌های محکم و گاهی فروخورده، به صداهای بلند و گاهی سرخورده و به بازی‌های بچگانه و گاهی سالخورده، چنان خویی گرفته است که جدایی از آن غیرممکن است، همچنان ادامه می‌دهد و فکر سقوط و فروریختن را از ذهن پوسیده‌اش بیرون می‌اندازد. و می‌گذارد مغز زنگ‌زده‌اش نظاره‌گر عروسک‌های معلق از طناب‌های آویزان شده‌ای باشد که تلاش‌های بی‌وقفه‌ آن‌ها برای رهایی تنها و تنها موجب از حال رفتنشان باشد.

و زندگی همین بود.  
دنیایی به نام صحنه و آدم‌هایی عروسک‌نشان به نام بازیگر.

خیلی وقت بود که دیگه دو تا بچه روی سن بالا و پایین نمی‌پریدن.  
چون دوران کودکی هری و لویی، سال‌ها بود که به پایان رسیده بود.  
دیگه همون شور و شوق کمی هم که بچه‌ها به صحنه می‌دادن، نبود و نورش خاموش شده بود.   
حالا تنها آدم بزرگ‌هایی باقی مونده بودن که به خیال خودشون زندگی رو فهمیده بودن و هیچ انگیزه‌ای برای ادامه دادنش نداشتن.

حتی دوران نوجوانی هم تموم شده بود.  
دوران هجده سالگی‌ها و بلاتکلیفی‌های آینده تاریک روبرو.  
هری و لویی عاشق هم از این مرحله گذشتن.  
از بوسه‌های گاه و بی‌گاه و از عشق آتشین و بی‌مثال.  
تنها صدای بی‌صدایی باقی مونده بود که تنهایی و ظلمت شب رو فریاد می‌زد.  
تنها صدایی باقی مونده بود که از اون هوای مسموم تغذیه می‌کرد و خشدار تر و پر‌قدرت تر می‌شد.

حال و هوای پشت صحنه، فرق زیادی با حالت تاریک و سرد نمایش نداشت.   
هنوز هم همه تا جایی که ممکن بود حرف نمی‌زدن و کارهاشون رو توی سکوت انجام ‌می‌دادن.  
لباس‌ها توی خفا تعویض میشد.  
دکور توی لفافه طراحی میشد.  
و موسیقی متن، توی سکوت نواخته میشد.

کسی تا حال این اجرا رو ندیده بود.  
تئاتری که هنوز در مرحله تمرین بود و بازیگر‌هاش، تنها از پنج نفر تشکیل شده بود.   
لویی و هری کودک، لویی و هری جوان و امبروزین.  
این نمایش رو کسی تا به‌حال ندیده بود و تنها کسی که با داستان خو گرفته بود، راوی بود.

"می‌تونم صدای تشویق تماشاگر هارو بشنوم.  
از همین‌جا. بعد از اینکه از شوک بیرون بیان البته!  
از ردیف آخر کم‌کم بلند میشن و از دست‌های تک و توک، آخر سر همه با هم ریتم رو پیدا می‌کنن و یک صدا دست می‌زنن. و بعد احتمالا چند نفر دسته گل‌هاشون رو به سمت استیج پرتاب کنن.  
می‌تونم اون لحظه‌ی رویایی رو تصور کنم.  
صداش تو گوشمه. تو هم می‌شنوی؟"

هری هیجان‌زده میگه.  
پشت سر هم میگه و از جنب و جوشی که کرده نفس‌نفس می‌زنه.  
چشم‌هاش رو از رویای نه چندان دورش باز می‌کنه و با لبخند دلبرانش زل می‌زنه به چهره بی‌حالت لویی.

"نه هری.  
من فقط صدای افتادن چهارپایه رو می‌شنوم."


	12. .پرده هفتم

به فردا فکر می‌کنی؟  
فردا خاموشه.  
انقدر خاموش و تلخه که تار عنکبوت‌ها هم پوسیده شدن.

به دیروز فکر می‌کنی؟  
دیروز زخمه.  
انقدر چرکی و عفونیه که ویروس‌هاش هم مریض شدن.

به حالا فکر می‌کنی؟  
حالا دروغه.  
اما انقدر حقیقی به نظر می‌رسه که حتی من هم،  
محوش شدم.

دیگه کسی نوجوون هجده ساله نبود.  
دیگه کسی احساساتش، طناب مغزش رو به نشانه اسارت اینور و اونور نمی‌کشوند.  
دیگه کسی به فکر یه دنیای رنگارنگ و بی‌نقص نبود.

ولی هنوز که هنوزه،  
لویی هری رو با تمام قلبش می‌بوسه.  
چون نبضش رو اونجا پیدا کرده.  
چون اگر نبوستش، خاک نشسته روی قلبش با اشک‌هاش گِل میشه و افتضاح به بار میاد.

ولی هنوز که هنوزه،  
هری امنیتش رو توی آغوش لویی جا گذاشته.  
چون میلیون‌ها بار توی اون محل کشته شده و بعد از دوباره‌ها، زنده شده.  
چون اگر در آغوشش نگیره، بارون می‌گیره. بارون می‌گیره و دریاها غرق میشن و افتضاح به بار میاد.

امبروزین کنار پای هری دراز کشیده و هری مشغول مطالعه کتابشه. دستش رو لا‌به‌لای موهای امی می‌کشه و گره‌های میون تارهای نازک موهاش رو با لطافت، یکی یکی باز می‌کنه.   
هری بیست و دو ساله، وقتی که دخترک چهار ساله به خواب میره، بلندش می‌کنه و با دست‌هایی که آرامش و عشق میونشون موج می‌زنه، امی رو روی تخت می‌ذاره.

نگاهش می‌کنه و مست میشه از خم مژه‌های تاب‌دار دخترکش.  
از پیراهن سرخ و آبی‌ای که بغل کرده بود پوست گل مانندش رو.  
از اینکه امبروزین خودش دلش می‌خواست که شب‌ها کنار برادرش بخوابه.  
کنار هم گرم بشن و هری براش قصه زنی رو بگه بی‌تابِ خاک ماه بود. و بعد از اینکه دختر خوابید، هری نرم توی آغوشش بکشدش و روی موهاش بوسه بزنه.

و بعد از اینکه ملحفه‌اش رو روی امی انداخت، وسایلش رو جمع کرد و سراغ تلفنش رفت.  
شخصی که شماره‌اش همیشه اولین نفر توی لیست تماس‌ها بود، لویی بود.

بوق اول خورد و ناخن‌های هری اسیر دندون‌هاش شد.

لویی همیشه اولینِ هری بود و قرار بر این بود که آخرینش هم باشه.

بوق دوم.

لویی برای هری، هرچند عادت، اما همه‌چیز بود. و ترک عادت قدرت می‌خواست.   
هری ضعیف بود.

بوق سوم.   
قدمی به جلو و قدمی به عقب.

لویی برای هری، بُتی بود که در حال تَرَک خوردن بود.  
با تبری که مردم آخرین بار توی دست‌های هری دیده بودنش.

بوق هزارم و ناخن‌هایی که به خون افتادند.  
سرانگشت‌هایی که زخم و زمخت شدن و هری اشک اول رو ریخت چون دیگه نمی‌تونست نه لوییش رو نوازش کنه و نه اِمیش رو. 

"تو بهم قول دادی!"

زیر لب میگه.  
مظلوم و بی‌صدا میگه.  
میگه و دومین قطره راه می‌گیره تا چونه‌اش.

"تو بهم قول دادی.  
تو بهم قول دادی.  
تو بهم قول دادی.  
تو بهم قو.."

آخرین جملش خواست داد بشه و تا آسمون بره، اما امبروزین خواب بود.  
میگه و هزارمین قطره، لابه‌لای بالشت خفه میشه.

اگه لویی جواب نده، افتضاح به بار میاد!


	13. .پرده هشتم

کلمه‌ها را بالا و پایین می‌کنم.  
کمی می‌پیچونمشون و نا امید خیره میشم به این که هیچ عصاره‌ای ازشون بیرون نزد.  
چپ و راستشون می‌کنم.  
کش و قوسشون میدم.  
نه.  
پیدا شدنی در کار نیست.  
تمام کلمه‌ها تبعید شدن از ذهن من.  
به مقصدی نامعلوم. به ابدیتی بی‌پایان. 

کلمه‌های هری وقتی به دار آویخته شدن که کسی جوابش رو نداد.  
که صدای بی‌رحم بوق‌های ممتد و مقطع، راه نفسش رو بستن.  
اشک آخر افتاد و صدای رعد و برق اوج گرفت.  
بارونی روی تن کسی که از بارون متنفره جا خوش می‌کنه و چتر همچنان بی‌استفاده روی دستگیره در می‌مونه.

بارش بی‌ امان بارون نقاشی میزد به خیابون‌های بی احساس این شهر مریض و چرخش انعکاس تیر چراغ سرگیجه می‌داد به ماهی که پشت ابرها قایم شده بود.

قدم به قدم، پژواک نبش قبر شدن ریشه‌های گیاه‌هارو می‌شنید.  
نفس به نفس، غرش سهمگین آسمون و یتیم شدن گنجشک‌هارو می‌دید.  
قطره به قطره، سوختن ستاره‌ها و اشکی که ماه می‌ریخت رو می‌دید.

هری با بال‌های شکسته، با قلبی زخمی و با نفسی گرفته، به دنبال لویی می‌رفت.  
لویی‌ای که مرهم بود و خونه.  
لویی‌ای که درد بود و ویرانگر بود.

آب از تیغه‌ی دماغش راه گرفته بود و روی استخوان چونش معلق مونده بود.  
موهای خیسش به سرش چسبیده بودن و سرما به بدن همیشه سردش غالب شده بود.  
دست بی‌حسش رو بالا میاره و با آخرین توانی که توی تن بی‌جونش مونده بود زنگ رو فشار میده.

فشار میده و فشار میده.  
اونقدری جیغش رو در میاره که لحظه‌ای شک می‌کنه که نکنه با صدای جیغی که همیشه توی سرش هست، اشتباه گرفته باشدش.  
اما نه.  
اینجا هم کسی جوابگوی هری نبود.  
خونه‌ی لویی خالی بود و هری درمانده‌تر از همیشه، با فکر‌های مسمومی که اسید بودن و سرش رو سوراخ می‌کردن، تنها مونده بود.

و می‌شینه.  
روی پله‌های ورودی می‌شینه و زل میزنه به باغچه پژمرده‌ی خشکی زده.  
چند روز از بی‌خبری لویی می‌گذشت؟  
چندبار این اتفاقات قرار بود بیوفته و هری نصفه جون بشه؟   
هر بار که لویی ناپدید میشد برای چند روز، هری خودش رو گم می‌کرد.  
ذهن و فکر و قلبش اونقدری زجه می‌زدن تا از حال می‌رفتن و هری رو بدون هیچی تنها می‌ذاشتن.

و هری، میون این ورطه‌ای که شکنجه‌گاهش بود، ساکت می‌نشست و دم نمی‌زد.   
دم نمی‌زد که مبادا شکنجه‌گرش تنهاش بذاره.  
که اما اسم این عشق نبود.  
تنها عادت و تفکری بود که هری بدون لویی هیچ میشه.  
تهی میشه و خالی میشه.

صدای خاموش شدن و پارک کردن یه موتور میاد.  
اما هری جونی برای سر بالا اوردن نداره.  
حتی وقتی که دستی رو شونش میاد و اون رو توی آغوشش می‌کشه، هری دستش رو از روی صورتش برنمی‌داره.  
چون کابوسش در آغوشش گرفته بود تا رویاهاش رو بهش برگردونه.  
چون مرهم دردهاش نوازشش می‌کرد تا زخم‌هاش رو تازه کنه.  
چون لوییش همیشه بر‌می‌گشت و هری، تا همیشه یه احمق باقی می‌موند.

"یه روزی بهت توضیح میدم. همه چیز رو.  
فقط میشه الان بریم و بخوابیم؟"

و آسمون بارونش رو قطع کرد.  
چون شوالیه تاریکی‌های ذهن هری برگشته بود.


	14. .پرده نهم

دخمه؛  
دخمه‌ای بود از جنس شیشه‌ای ذهن.  
از جنسی که اگر یک صدا توش پخش بشه، به صورت نامیرا انقدر به در و دیوار شیشه‌ای می‌خوره تا پایان زمان فرا برسه.

دخمه؛  
دخمه‌ای بود از جنس تاریکی قلب.  
جنسی نمور و لزج، که اگر به اون نقطه دست پیدا می‌کردی، بوی تعفنش باعث میشد روحت رو بالا بیاری.

صدای چک‌چکِ چکیدن قطره‌ها از لوله‌های پوسیده‌ به گوش میرسید.  
گاهی اوقات، صدای ریز قدم‌های تند موش‌های فاضلابی میومد و بعد، محو میشد.  
بوی نامطبوعی که توی فضا پخش شده بود، حس مرگ رو به آدم القا می‌کرد و سقف‌های کوتاهش که تار عنکبوت‌ها لابه‌لاش لونه کرده بودن، حس قبر رو‌.

حس سنگینی، تهوع و خفقان باعث سردرد لویی شده بود.  
بهش سرگیجه میده و جون رو از زانوهاش می‌گیره. روی اولین صندلی‌ای که یک پایه‌ی شکستش به صورت افتضاحی با طناب وصل شده بود؛ می‌شینه و سر انگشت‌هاش شقیقه‌هاش رو در آغوش می‌گیره.

مغزش قابلیت تشخیص صداها و جداسازیشون رو نداره.  
همشون با هم مخلوط شدن و توی ذهنش، تنها یک هیولایی بود که اصوات نامفهوم رو بی‌وقفه فریاد میزد.  
نگاهش میخ شده بود به زمینِ چرکین و دستش روی زانوش بود.  
و فکرش..

"لویی حواست اینجا هست؟"

نه. نبود.  
هوش و حواس لویی خونه بود.  
پیش پسری که باز دو روز بود بی‌خبر، ولش کرده بود.  
که برای دوباره‌ها دو روز بود که مرگش گرفته بود.

"لویی! با توئم!"

احتمالا تا الان خیلی گریه کرده بود.  
احتمالا این دو شبش رو باز پیش امبروزین گذرونده بود.  
احتمالا روی گوشی لویی هزار تا میس‌کال افتاده بود.  
احتمالا غروب‌ها تا سحر روی پله‌های ورودی نشسته بود.  
احتمالا تمام این احتمالات، قرار بر درست بودن داشتن.

"من اینجام."

لویی گفت. اما دروغ گفت.  
لویی‌ای که در ظاهر یک فرد و در باطن، شخصیتی دیگه بود.

"لویی تو به من دروغ میگی در حالی که کل زندگی یه دروغ بزرگه.  
یه دروغ بزرگ به اندازه محموله‌هایی که قراره تو مسئولیت رانندگیشون رو به عهده بگیری.  
یه دروغ بزرگ که حتی کسی که خودش اون دروغ رو ساخته، حالا باورش کرده."

کسی اینو میگه، که لویی رو توی آسیب‌پذیر ترین حالت خودش دیده بود.  
که دستش رو گرفت و کار یادش داد.  
که لویی رو کرد دست راست خودش و ازش اسباب‌بازی‌ای ساخت در راستای رسیدن به هدف‌های خودش.

مردی با چشمان سیاه نافذ، که تا آخرین نقطه روحت رو می‌کاوید، می‌شناخت و در آخر علیه خودت استفاده می‌کرد.  
مردی با جای زخمی روی گونه‌اش، که زیر دست‌هاش رو ویروسی می‌کرد و مجبورشون می‌کرد تا به خودش برگردن. چون پادزهر تنها دست خودش بود.

و نویسنده این نمایش، عجیب هوس بازی به سرش زده بود.  
چون هری دیگه نای روی پله‌ها نشستن رو نداشت.  
تنها امی‌ رو بغل می‌کرد و براش لالایی می‌خوند.  
چون لویی دیگه نفس دویدن توی این هزارتوی پیچیده و ناتموم رو نداشت.  
تنها ایستاده بود و به این نگاه می‌کرد که چطور توسط اشباح دورش محاصره و در آخر بلعیده میشه.

چون فصل بارون و خاک نزدیک بود!


	15. .پرده دهم

هیس.  
یک لحظه ساکت باش.  
می‌شنوی؟  
یک لحظه نفس نمی‌کشم. یک لحظه نفس نکش.  
حالا چی؟  
صدای ترکیدن حباب‌های روی آب رو می‌شنوی؟  
زیباترین موسیقی‌ای نیست که به گوشت رسیده؟  
صدای دست و پا زدن.  
صدای جیغ‌های خفه.  
رد کبود طناب‌ها روی مچ‌های سفید شده.  
زیباترین اثر هنری‌ای نیست که به چشمات خورده؟

اصلا خودت بیا جلو و نگاه کن.  
من کاری انجام ندادم.  
نگاه کن چشم‌هاش از وحشت باز مونده و مردمکش به سمت بالا رفته.  
مسخ کننده نیست؟  
براش لالایی می‌خونم.  
اما خوابش نمی‌بره. چشم‌هاش باز مونده.  
فکر کنم به صدای تو عادت کرده.  
تو باید باور کنی.  
باور کنی که این قطراتی ‌که از صورتم روون شده، اشکه.  
تمامش از ناراحتیه.  
نگاه نکن که لبخندم از صورتم کنار نمیره.   
نگاه نکن که صدای قهقهه‌ام قطع نمیشه.  
باور کن که من هم غمگینم.  
که من هم مثل تو، قلب آهنیم زنگ زده‌اس.  
که من هم مثل تو، توی رگ‌هام به جای خون، سُرب جریان داره.

می‌دونم که بهت قول داده بودم.  
اما نشد. نتونستم.  
با اون چشم‌هات اونجوری به من نگاه نکن.  
قضاوتم نکن.  
هی! با توئم!  
من دیگه پسر شیرینت نیستم. مگه نه؟  
چون وقتی به دوری ازت فکر می‌کنم نفس کشیدن یادم میره.  
من دیگه مخاطب شعر‌هات نیستم. مگه نه؟  
چون وقتی به در آغوش نگرفتنت فکر می‌کنم جون از زانوهام میره.

که من بهارانت را رنگ خزان زدم و نهالت را سر بریدم!  
که من پیله‌های پروانگی‌ات را به دار آویختم و لاله‌هایت را به آتش نشاندم!  
که من قطره قطره سرازیر شدم در عمق چشمانت و تو قدم به قدم دور شدی از منِ آلوده به تو! 

دیدی.  
منم بلدم شعر بگم.  
منم بلدم برات کلمه‌های قشنگ قشنگ کنار هم بذارم تا دلت رو ببرم.  
ولی این تقصیر من نیست که هر چی سر و تهش رو می‌زنم غمگین از آب در میاد!

هری میشه گریه نکنی؟  
من دیگه تنهات نمی‌ذارم.  
میشه دوباره دوستم داشته باشی؟  
میشه نذاری من هم به تنهایی عادت کنم؟  
فکر می‌کنی نفهمیدم که دیگه دوستم نداشتی؟  
آخه من که از هشت سالگیت مرهمت بودم، چطوری تونستم انقد بهت درد بدم؟

هری میشه بهم نگاه کنی؟  
چشم‌هات رو از امبروزین بردار.  
فکر کنم دوباره دارم عصبی میشم.  
به من نگاه کن.  
به من نگاه کن تا برات تعریف کنم.  
وحشت رو توی چشم‌هاش می‌دیدم.

نه. نه.  
ببخشید. هیچی نمیگم.  
حتی بهت نمیگم که کبودی دور گردنش واسه فشار انگشت‌های منه.  
تو خوف نکن. وحشت نکن. هیچی نمیگم.  
نمیگم که لباسام برای این خیسه که خیلی دست و پا میزد.

و لویی دیگه هیچی نگفت.  
و این آغاز مرثیه‌ای بود برای یک رویا.

رویایی گمشده در ذهن هری‌ای که کلاغ‌های شوم بهش حمله کرده بودن. صدای گوش‌خراششون گوشش رو میزد و نوک زدن‌های تیزشون تیکه‌های باقی مونده مغز هری رو از بین می‌برد.

مرثیه‌ای سوزناک در ذهن لویی‌ای که گرگ‌ها با چنگال‌هاشون نابودش کرده بودن. و دندون‌های تیزشون عقل و منطقش رو تیکه و پاره کرده بودن.

و هری از جاش بلند میشه.  
حزن‌آلود و غم‌زده.  
به سمت عروسکی میره که روی آب شناوره.  
که نفس‌هاش، چند ساعتی بود که سفر کرده بود از بدنش.  
که گونه‌هاش دیگه مثل گلبرگ اقاقی‌های شبنم‌زده نبود.

بلند میشه.  
بلند میشه و لویی بی‌جون‌تر از همه روی کاشی‌های خیس افتاده.  
کسی نمی‌شنید که زمزمه‌های هری گوش ستاره‌هارو کر کرد.  
کسی نمی‌دونست که قلب هری، دیگه هیچوقت زدن رو به یاد نیاورد.  
کسی ندید که دست‌های لرزونش چطور بالا اومد و چشم‌های باز مونده امزروزین رو بست.

و تمام.  
امبروزین به دست لویی تا ابد غرق شد.


	16. .پرده یازدهم

چه میشد که اگر دنیا، جزیره‌ای رها شده در دل یک اقیانوس بی‌انتها می‌بود.  
جزیره‌ای زمردی به رنگ تو و اقیانوسی آسمانی به رنگ من.

که من طلوع به طلوع، برایت بغل بغل مرجان‌هایی که عروس‌های دریایی برایت نقش و نگار زده‌اند را به دوش بکشم.  
که من غروب به غروب، ترانه‌ مسحور کننده پری‌ها را برایت از نو بسرایم و تو غزل به غزل برایم شکوفه کنی.

که من، دریا به دریا تورا نفس بکشم و زندگی کنم.  
که تو، نفس به نفس به منِ خسته جان، جان بدمی.

دنیایی خواب آلوده بر زیر سایه‌های درخشان باریکه‌های نور خورشید.  
دنیایی مخمل پوش از قلب تو و دنیایی عاشق پیشه از روح من.  
دنیایی محرمانه.  
دنیایی آسوده در خاطر من و تو.  
که تو؛  
دنیایی و دنیایی و دنیایی.

و من؛  
دریای بی‌تقصیری که دنیاش رو آب برد.

هری چیزی از اون ساعات یادش نمیاد.  
تمام تصاویرِ توی ذهنش، محو و مبهم و گنگه.   
نور های سفیدِ زننده‌ای که تا مغزش رو سوراخ کرده بود و صداهای عربده مانندی که هنوزم توی گوشش بود.  
مغزش، توی آب شناور بود. ولی حس خنکی نداشت.  
شناور بود و حالت منگ بودن بیشتر از هر موقعی تشدید شده بود.  
منگی و مبهوتی از زندگی‌ای که دروغ بود و دروغی که اسم دیگرش زندگی بود.

هری چیزی از اون ساعات، روزها و قرن‌ها یادش نمیاد.  
نه که بوسه‌ای باشه که شاعرها میگن آدم زمان از دستش میره.  
نه که حس دلتنگی‌ای باشه که نویسنده‌ها میگن یک ثانیه‌اش یک قرنه.  
نه.  
زمان رو گم کرده بود چون براش بی‌معنی بود.  
همه‌چیز و همه‌کس.  
حتی وجود خودش.  
زمان رو گم کرده بود چون مرگ داشت ازش سواری می‌گرفت.  
جلوی چشماش نشسته بود و براش لبخندی ملیح اما لجن گرفته میزد.  
دست‌هاش رو گرفته بود و با انگشت شصتش دست هری رو نوازش می‌کرد اما شبیه به خنج کشیدن بود.  
کسی نمی‌شنید و تنها شنونده، هری بود.  
تنها موقعی صدای آب توی گوشش قطع میشد که سایه روبروش شروع به صحبت می‌کرد.  
و هری می‌خواست.  
می‌خواست که صدای شلپ شلپ آب توی ذهنش قطع بشه.  
پس گوشه‌ اتاقش می‌نشست و تنها به زمزمه‌های سایه روبروش گوش می‌داد؛   
تا صدای دریا نیاد. تا دریا غرقش نکنه‌

لویی اما همه‌چیز رو به خاطر داشت.  
دقیق و ثانیه به ثانیه.  
از همون موقعی یادش میومد که چشم‌های هری محو اون نمیشد.  
از همون موقعی یادشه که فهمید، تبدیل به یک عادت شده.  
عادتی چند ساله و عادتی به دست فراموشی سپرده شده.  
عادتی تکراری که می‌دونست هری عادت به تکرار تکرراتش داشت.  
از اون موقعی یادش میاد که هریش، دیگه تمام و کمال مال اون نبود.  
که نفهمید که چیشد که تنهایی و بی‌خانوادگی و بی‌کسی باعث شد تا پناه ببره به شیطانی که تظاهر می‌کرد به فرشته بودن و ابلیسی که دست کمک به سمتش دراز کرده بود.   
غافل از این که نفهمید وقتی که به اون فرشته شیطان صفت دست داد، دیوانه‌کُش‌ها روحش رو مکیدن و سرما رو بهش هدیه دادن.

لویی همه‌رو یادشه.  
اما وقتی که بدن خیس و سرد امبروزین توی آغوش هری بی‌حرکت مونده بود، دید که برق چشم‌های هری خاموش‌تر از هر سیاه‌چاله‌ایه.  
که یادشه وقتی صدای آژیر ماشین‌های پلیس می‌اومد، هیچ‌کدوم سر بلند نکردن.  
چون زمینی که به اون وابسته بودن و بهش ریشه کرده بودن، حالا بهشون فهمونده بود که پوشالیه.  
که از جنس هیچه و ریشه‌هاش پوسیده‌اس.  
یادشه که وقتی خودش رو بردن،  
هری نگاهش نکرد، چون از قبل مُرده بود.

دریا خوابید و اجازه داد که موج‌هاش؛  
جزیره‌ رو به آغوش نابودی بکشونه.


	17. .پرده دوازدهم و آخر

پایان‌ها، معمولا کلمه‌های گوشه گیر و درونگرایی هستند که مورد قضاوت قرار می‌گیرند.  
در کنج تنهایی خوابیده و تنها، زانوی غم به بغل می‌گیرند.  
از آن دسته کلمات که به دلیل جماعت زدگی از دنیای کلمات رنگی عقب مانده‌اند و در آخر، چیزی در دنیایشان برای آنها به جا نماند جز انتهای صفی که همیشه به آن دیر رسیده بودند.  
به این دلیل بود که آنها "پایان" نام گرفتند.

در انتهای داستان‌ها جا خوش کردند و لب‌هایشان از اعتراض‌های در دهان زندانی شده، دوخته شده باقی مانده بود.  
اما بعضی لب گشودند و فریاد سر دادند!  
به خودشان آمدند و صدا، تنها سلاحشان بود. تنها امید.  
امید به خوش بودن.  
امید به پایانی خوش در باتلاقی لجن‌زار مانند و عفونت زده.  
جمعی از آن‌ها که خواهان با خوشی به پایان رسیدن بودند شروع به دست و پا زدن کردند و فریادشان گوش آسمان را کر کرد.  
و خوشحال بودند از اینکه چند رهگذر، آن‌ها را دیدند. به آنها توجه شد!  
به تن پرور هایی که هیچ تلاشی برای آینده نکرده بودند و به کابوس 'همیشه به ته صف رسیدن' رنگ واقعیت بخشیده بودند و حالا در بحبوحه به پوچی گراییدن به خود آمده بودند و در باتلاق دست و پا پرتاب می‌کردند، کمی توجه شده بود!

و آن‌ها هرگز نجات پیدا نکردند.  
که آن‌ها اگر چه به پایانی خوش دست یافتند، اما هرگز کسی به آن‌ها نگفت که: "پایان‌های خوش؛ پایان‌های غمگینی هستند که هنوز به پایان نرسیدند."  
و در انتها، زودتر از آن دسته از پایان‌ها که بی‌توجه به داد و قال پایان خوش‌ها، ساکن نشسته بودند؛   
در باتلاق غرق و دفن شدند.

اما سرگذشت آنهایی که به سرنوشت خود تعظیم کرده بودند و تسلیم شده بودند؛  
پایانی غم‌ اندود در هاله‌ای از درد بود.

پایانی نفس‌گیر، که گریبان هری و لویی رو گرفته بود.  
گره خورده بود به داستانی که شروعی شیرین داشت و پایانی از جنس مرگ.

کودکی‌ای پر از احساس، پر از اشتیاق.  
جوانی‌ای پر از شور، پر از عشق!  
بزرگسالی‌ای پر از یکنواختی، پر از عادت.

هوا گریان بود و خاک؛ غرق شده در باران.  
صدها هزار قطره می‌چکید و هنوز اما هیچ غمی رو نمی‌شست.  
پاک نمی‌کرد. تنها پتکی بر سر و اشکی از پیشانی سرازیر شده بود.  
بارون دیگه به زیبایی صدای برخورد قطره‌ها روی رودخونه و پل چوبی‌ای که همیشه روش می‌شستن نبود.  
دیگه به آرامش بخشی شب‌هایی که کنار هم می‌خوابیدن و از آینده‌ای حرف میزدن که تو رویاهاشون می‌رقصید، نبود.

یک دسته دیگه‌ای از کلمات هم بودند که عاقبت خوبی نداشتند.  
که اون‌ها هم شوم بودن و شدن جغد و آیه یاس.  
شدن قار قار کلاغ توی شب بی‌ستاره و سایه تاریک درختِ خشک و بی‌بار.  
اون دسته از کلماتی که منحوس و از خود بی‌خود بودن، محکوم شدن به توصیف این حالات.  
مجبور به تصویر کشیدن و تصویر سازی این وضع موجود.

و حالا منی مونده که مغزش زنجیر شده به این کلمه‌ها.  
اون هم مجبوره و محکومه تا با اونا سر کنه. بنویسه و بنویسه و مرگ رو به تصویر بکشه.   
همون کلمه‌هایی که سر و ته ندارن. معنی ندارن.  
چون حال هری معنی نداشت.  
چون شک کرده بود که شاید خدا از همون اول روحی توی بدنش ندمیده بود.  
چون حال لویی معنی نداشت.  
چون اصلا توی این دنیا سیر نمی‌کرد. از دنیای مادی رخت بسته بود و خیلی وقت بود که پایان رو پذیرفته بود.

هری خیلی وقت بود که دل کنده بود. از لویی و وابستگی به چشم‌هاش. از شعر گفتن‌های ناگهانی و از نوازش‌های بدون توقف.  
هری دل کنده بود و تنها منتظر یک تلنگر بود. متنظر یک حادثه ویرانگر که سیل بشه و کل دهکده‌ رو با خودش بشوره و به اقیانوس بکشونه.  
مرگ امبروزین اون تلنگر بود. اون تبری که سر این رابطه رو از بیخ جدا کرد و هری رو به خودش آورد یا شاید هم از خود، بیخودش کرد.

حالا اون ایستاده بود توی یک زمین بی انتهایی که خاکش خیس از بارون بود.  
زمینی که قطعا تکه‌ای از جهنم بود هری، شیطانش.  
زمینی که با اینکه خورشید هنوز طلوع نکرده بود اما، تاریک‌تر از هر شبی بود.  
این‌بار طلوعی در کار نبود. قرار بود تا ابد شب بمونه.  
زمینی که هری توی دور ترین نقطه‌اش ایستاده بود و تنها، نگاه می‌کرد.

لویی هیچ‌وقت دل کند؟  
هیچکس ازش نپرسید. فقط نگاه کرد دور شدن هر ثانیه‌ای هریش رو و احساس فراگیر شدن عفونت از قلبش به سایر نقاط بدنش.

اون هم ایستاده بود. مجبورش کرده بودن. می‌لرزید اما سردش هم نبود.  
ایستاده بود روی سکویی که با هری تقسیمش نکرده بود. اما نفس می‌کشید توی هوایی که نفس‌های هری رو نزدیک خودش حس می‌کرد.  
امبروزین رو لویی نکشت. رفتار هری بود که توی آب غرقش کرد.

روی زمینی که یک سکوی چوبی روش تعبیه شده بود.  
روی اون سکو، چهارپایه‌ای قرار داشت که روی اون، پسری از جنس اقیانوس ایستاده بود.  
تاریک، مخوف و مشتاق برای بلعیدن قربانی‌هاش!  
دور گلوی اون پسر، طنابی زخیم، زمخت و زبر انداخته شد.

ای مردمان بی احساس!  
چه کسی بر پایه‌های صندلی یک عاشق بی‌گناه لگد زد؟  
چه کسی معشوقه را مجبور به دیدن سقوط عاشق از آسمان کرد؟  
ای وای من!  
چه کسی گَرد مرگ پاشید به صورت این سبز و آن آبی؟  
کسی در گوش من خواند؛ که حکم اعدام آسمان را زمینِ سبز بر آن مهر تایید کوبانده!

کسی به اشتباه سیم‌های قرمز و آبی بمب ساعتی را برای خنثی کردنش بُرید.  
چون باران می‌آمد، اما بوی خاک نه!  
چون هری نفس می‌کشید، اما لویی نه!  
چون کلمه‌ها به پایان رسیدند، اما داستان نه!


	18. !سقوط، زمزمه، آوار

من فقط سقوط را آموزش دیده‌ام.  
در دهانه مرگ فرو رفتن و در آغوش فرشته جان دادن.  
من فقط سقوط را آموزش دیده‌ام.  
در اوج بلندی و حتی در پست ترین جهنم‌ها.  
موقع چرخیدن و چرخیدن در دریاچه‌ قو‌ های سیاه و در تابش بی‌امان آفتاب بر سر آقای مرسو.

سقوطی بی‌انتها در بازه‌ای از منفی بی‌نهایت تا مثبت بی‌نهایت.  
سقوطی در آستانه خانه‌ای ویران، و روبروی پنجره‌های سیمانی و دیوار مانند‌.  
در جلوی چشمان شیشه‌ای مردمی که تنها نگاه می‌کردند و به کابوسی به نام لال شدن دچار شده بودند.

اما معنای سقوط در این داستان،   
تنها در لویی‌ای بود که در چشمان هری نفس به نفس هوا کم می‌آورد و چهره‌ ماه مانندش، سفید تر از هر موقع می‌شد.   
و سقوط؛ در لغت‌نامه به این شکل معنا گرفت: هری در دنیایی نفس می‌کشید که نفس‌های لویی درگیر هوای مبحوس شده در ریه‌های تَرک خورده‌اش نبود.

حالا هری و لویی، کنار هری و لویی کودک، و امبروزین ایستادن.  
امشب، اولین شب اجرا بعد از تمام شدن تمرین‌ها بود. امشب برای اولین بار این نمایش رو سن به اجرا در می‌اومد و مردم به تماشای به حرکت در آوردن و فریاد زدن احساسات می‌نشستند.

پیانیست، تمام قطعه‌های خودش رو آماده کرد. نت به نت حفظ بود و فقط منتظر لحظه‌های دراماتیک این داستان بود تا کلاویه‌های رنگ پریده رو در اوج خودشون به رقص در بیاره.  
طراح صحنه، قاب‌های خالی از عکس رو به دیوار‌ها آویزون کرده بود و زل زده بود به پل چوبی‌ کوچکی که طراحی کرده بود و سخت‌ترین قسمت کارش، تلاش برای نادیده گرفتن و نگاه نکردن به اون چوبه دار و چهارپایه کنارش بود.  
کارگردان، به سالن خالی نگاه می‌کرد و پر شدنش رو تجسم می‌کرد. به استیج خالی نگاه می‌کرد و هری و لویی رو تصور می‌کرد. به رفت و آمد هاشون و به تکان‌های معنادار بدن‌هاشون فکر می‌کرد.  
طراح لباس، داشت بوت‌های زرد رو برای لویی کنار می‌گذاشت و بارونی‌هارو برای شب‌های بارونی توی راه آماده می‌کرد.

لویی یک دریچه به سمت بیرون پیدا کرده بود و به بارش بی‌امون بارون نگاه می‌کرد.  
بارشی بی‌رحم در شبی سرد از سکوت و محو در مه.  
دود سیگارش رو با بی‌حسی مفرط بیرون می‌فرسته و نگاه می‌کنه که با بخاری که از نفسش بیرون می‌اومد مخلوط و در آخر منهدم میشه.  
بدون اینکه تلاش کنه تمام دیالوگ‌هاش توی ذهنش تکرار میشن و دردناک‌ترین قسمت قصه براش، نگاه مات و مبهوت هری بعد از مرگ امبروزین بود.

تا آخرین پک سیگار رو به بهای سیاه شدن ریه‌هاش می‌کشه و گوش‌هاش، صدای قدم‌های بلندی رو می‌شنوه که بهش نزدیک و نزدیک‌تر میشن.   
این عطر رو می‌شناخت. این ترکیب مخملی بهار و برگ لیمو رو چند وقتی بود که توی مغزش حک کرده بود.  
اما خودش بوی سیگاری می‌داد که ارزون قیمت بود.  
سرآستین‌هاش بوی دود می‌داد و دور لب‌هاش کبود شده بود.

لای پنجره باز بود و بوی بهار و برگ لیمو و خاک بارون خورده می‌اومد.

"لویی؟"

نگاهش می‌چرخه.  
می‌چرخه به سمت هری‌ای که سرش رو به سمت شونه‌اش کج کرده بود و موهاش آبشاری سایه مانند روی بهشت صورتش انداخته بود.  
و لویی حق میده.  
حق میده به لویی داستان تا عاشق تندیسی از جنس بلور بشه.

"بله؟"

اعصابش خرد بود و عطر و آرامش هری ذهنش رو مشوش‌تر می‌کرد. دست‌هاش تمام جیب‌هاش رو برای یه سیگار دیگه جست‌و‌جو می‌کنه و در آخر ناامید بدون هیچ سیگاری زل می‌زنه به هری و فکر اینکه چطور هری تونست توی داستان به مرگش راضی بشه رو نتونست از ذهنش بیرون کنه.  
مته‌ای بود بر روی ذهنش و تیزی‌ای توی شاهرگ اصلی قلبش.

"می‌دونی راوی داستان رو با چی شروع می‌کنه؟"

و چشم‌ها.  
امان از چشم‌ها وقتی سرزده به ملاقات یکدیگر می‌روند. آن حالت مسخی و گنگی. و آن هزاران حرف نهفته‌ی ناگفته در بغض گلو دفن شده.  
و سخنوری هزاران رگ و مویرگ قرمز در اوج مهارت، با چشمان در خون غلطیده اما لبخند بر لب روبرو.  
فریاد‌های نزده‌ام را و بارش بی‌امان دوستت دارم‌ها را در چشمانم خواندی؟

لویی لبخند می‌زنه. حتی اگه آخر داستان به مرگ خودش ختم می‌شد، به عاشق هری شدنش می‌ارزید.  
و همراه نفس‌های گرم هری که گرمش می‌کرد توی اوج سرما، و براش از بارون می‌گفت زمزمه می‌کنه.  
کلمه‌های آغاز رو که معنای پایان داشتن:

"بی تو  
نه بوی خاک نجاتم داد   
نه شمارش ستاره ها تسکینم  
چرا صدایم کردی چرا؟  
سراسیمه و مشتاق "سی" سال بیهوده در انتظار تو ماندم و  
نیامدی."

و این جملات هرگز از دهان کسی خارج نشد. و آخرین رازی شد بین لویی‌ و هری.  
لویی‌ای که بوی سیگار مچ‌هاش به بوی بارون و خاک خاک تبدیل شده بود.  
هری‌ای که زمزمه های زیر‌لبیش تمام گل‌های یخ رو ذوب کرد.

این جملات هرگز از دهان کسی خارج نشد چون بارون سنگین اون شب، باعث نشتی و در آخر آوار شدن سقف روی سالن تئاتر شد.

آوار شدن سالن تئاتری که به چشم خودش دویدن های لویی و هری رو ندید. به دنیا اومدن امبروزین رو ندید؛ جدایی لویی و هری رو ندید.

و نه.  
این تئاتر هیچ‌وقت به مرحله اجرا نرسید.  
اما آوار شدن آسمون؛ باعث بیداری زمین شد.


	19. .قاصدک! شعر مرا از بر کن

شعر من؛   
جدا از معنا و قافیه و وزن بود.  
شعر من؛  
جمله‌ای سر و ته بریده در لبه پرتگاهی مخوف بود.  
شعر من؛   
چکاوکی زخمی در حسرت گرمای آغوش مهتاب بود.  
شعر من؛  
قاصدکی خواب رفته بر روی شونه‌های افتاده بود.

قاصدکی از دنیا رفته همراه با انبوهی از آرزو‌های برآورده نشده بر روی قلب و تنش.  
قاصدکی که در پایان زندگی‌، متوجه بی‌توجهی خودش به خودش شد.  
اما در آخر آرام سر بر روی شونه‌های یک نفر گذاشت.  
در انتها بود که اجازه داد کسی براش شعر رفتن رو زمزمه کنه و براش برای اولین و آخرین بار لالایی بخونه.  
آخرین لحظه‌های عمرش بود که آروم گرفت و دم نزد از برآورده کردن آرزوهای دیگران.  
به خودش مهلت حس نکردن داد. تنها گوشه‌ای نشستن و نگاه کردن به گذر زندگی‌ای که هیچوقت حواسش بهش نبود.

قاصدک خوابیده بود روی شونه‌های پسری که صداش از جنس ماه بود و پوستش از رنگ شب‌بو و به قصه‌ای که براش تعریف می‌کرد گوش می‌داد.  
قصه‌ای که بهش قول داده بود براش لالایی باشه. اما تنها به گریه ختم شد.  
به گریه و حسرت و اشک‌های فراوان.  
اونقدر زیاد که قاصدک توی اشک‌های پسر در حال غرق شدن بود.  
اما بالاخره تموم شد.  
همه‌چیز یک روز به پایان می‌رسه.  
و مرگ، پایان همه‌چیزه. مرگ زندگی، مرگ احساسات و مرگ انسان‌ها.

انسان فراموش‌کاری که مغروره و غرورش؛ طناب پوسیده اونه که به ته چاه می‌فرستش.  
انسان فراموش‌کاری که خودخواهه و خودپسندیش؛ آتیش زیر خاکستر اونه.

قاصدک خیلی وقت بود که مرده بود.   
از همون موقعی که روی شونه هری نشست، و هری بعد از تموم کردن قصه‌اش، اون رو به حیاط برد تا پسر بارون زده‌ رو بهش نشون بده.  
مُرد و هیچکس نبود تا تنها قصه‌ای که ناگفته مونده رو تعریف کنه.  
داستانی در یک جعبه کفش، در زیرِ تختی نمور با ملحفه‌های سفید، پنهان شده و رمزآلود مانده بود. و تتها کسی که اون رو شنیده بود؛ قاصدک مُرده‌ای بود که رنگ از رخش پریده بود.

پس هری راهش رو از حیاط می‌گیره و به سمت اتاقش میره. بی توجه به علاقه‌ای که به صدای بارون، ریزش قطره‌های بارون رو سر و صورتش داشت، به اتاقش میره و به ذهنی که بیش از حد خسته بود، مجال استراحت میده.  
مستی افکارش از ذهنش در حال پریدن بود و حقیقت با دستی آماده منتظر سیلی زدن به صورتش بود.

روی صندلی چوبی و خاکستری کنار پنجره می‌شینه و سیگارش رو روشن می‌کنه. و کسی نبود که اون رو از خواب بیدار کنه.  
هری ترجیح می‌داد که توی خواب خودش غوطه‌ور بمونه تا با واقعیت روبرو شه.  
چون تمام تقصیر‌ها رو گردن دیگران انداختن، همیشه راحت‌تر از قبول اشتباهاته.

و هری مرثیه‌خوان خودش بود.  
مرثیه‌ای از غم ساخته شده؛ هدیه‌ای به ذهن برای فراموش کردن.  
فراموش کردن هر چه که اتفاق افتاده بود و هر چه که از جنس مرگ بود.

اما هری ظالم ‌تر از این حرف‌ها بود.   
تنها چشمش رو توی اتاق سفیدش بسته بود و بقیه رو گناهکار کرده بود.  
اگر فراموش می‌کرد، همه‌چیز راحت‌تر بود.  
اما هری از جنس فراموشی نبود.  
از جنس تباهی بود.

تباهی و آوارگی از جایی شروع شد که ذهن مریض هری، سناریویی جدید برای خودش رقم زد.  
تمام سلول‌های مغزش به کمک هم اومدن و شخصیت‌ها رو جابه‌جا کردن. جای عمل‌ها و عکس‌العمل هارو با هم عوض کردن.  
صورت‌ها، روابط، کارها، مشغله‌ها.  
همه‌چیز رو با هم تعویض کردن و به خورد هری دادن.

هری‌ای که حالا از شدت تلقین، باور کرده بود اونه که خواهری به نام امبروزین داره. و لویی بوده که اون رو به قتل رسونده.  
اونه که شب‌ها روی ایوان تا صبح منتظر می‌نشسته.  
اون بوده که بدن شناور امبروزین رو روی آب دیده.  
اون بوده که از بارون نفرت داشته، اون بوده که راضی به اعدام لویی شده.

اما اشتباه می‌کرد.  
تمام تکه‌های پازل به غلط چفت شده بود.  
تمام این‌ها، لویی بود.

لویی بود که خواهری به نام امبروزین داشت.

"هری بازیچه ذهن خودش شده بود."

لویی بود که توی هجده سالگی به هری اولین اعتراف عاشقی رو می‌کنه.

"هری توی ذهنش، زندانی شده."

لویی بود که از زیر بارونی که ازش تنفر داشت، هزاران بار شماره هری‌ای که جوابگو نبود رو می‌گرفت.

"هری باهوشه. برای خودش یک سناریو تئاتر ساخته."

لویی بود که از وقتی امبروزین اومد، هری رو کم‌کم کنار گذاشت و اجازه داد هری به جنون برسه.

"لویی رو به جای خودش گذاشته تا تمام تقصیراتش رو گردن اون بندازه."

لویی بود که گذاشت هری رو به زندان ببرن.

"هری دیوانه‌ای بود که توی ذهنش، زندگیش رو به صحنه تئاتری تبدیل کرد که هرگز به مرحله اجرا نرسید."

اما این وسط یک چیزی اشتباه بود.  
هری به علت جنون، محکوم به اعدام نشد.  
محکوم به زندگی در دیوانه‌خانه شد!


	20. .باد بوی خاک باران خورده میآرد

به چهره‌ات خیره شدم.  
و دیدم هلال ماه زیر چشمانت به شب چهاردهم تن نداد.

به چهره‌ام خیره شدی.  
و دیدی مردمک‌های لرزانم، دچار سکونی مرگ‌بار شدند.

و هنوز صحنه زندگی غبارآلود بود.  
بود، هست و خواهد ماند.

هری و لویی؛  
دو کودکی که از هشت سالگی کنار هم و دوست همدیگر بودن.  
با همدیگه بزرگ میشن و لویی، اون کسی بوده که از بارون نفرت داشته. اون کسی بود که توی اتاقش، جوراب پشمی قرمز می‌پوشیده و هری با حوله موهاش رو خشک می‌کرده.  
جفتشون کنار هم می‌مونن و تولد هجده سالگی، در حالی که لویی روی چمن‌های خیس دراز کشیده بود، هری مثل همیشه پیداش می‌کنه و لویی، اولین بوسه‌شون رو به جفتشون هدیه میده.  
و رابطه عاشقانه هری و لویی رقم می‌خوره.  
اونا عاشق هم می‌مونن و شب هارو کنار هم صبح می‌کنن.  
تا وقتی که خواهر لویی،امبروزین، به دنیا میاد.  
لویی توی راهرو بیمارستان بود که از هری قول می‌گیره که اگه حتی عشقش به امبروزین زیاد شد، عشق هری از روی خودش کم نشه.  
اما جفتشون این رو فراموش می‌کنن و رابطه، به مرور سرد و سردتر میشه.  
در این بین، هری که گهگاهی محو میشد و لویی رو تنها و نگران روی ایوان خونه‌ می‌ذاشت، درگیر یک باند خلافی شده بود که رئیسش مردی با یک زخم روی گونه بود.  
لویی با بی‌توجهی به هری، و هری با دور شدن از لویی، باعث سقوط این رابطه شدن.  
و هری‌ای که سلامت روانی کاملی نداشت و تنها مقصر این ماجرا رو امبروزین می‌دید، دست به قتل اون دخترک کوچک می‌زنه.  
و لویی که مات و مبهوت مونده بود، هیچ اثری از خودش توی زندگی هری نمیذاره.  
و هری به علت جنون، از اعدام تبرئه میشه و به زندگی در دیوانه‌خانه، محکوم میشه.

این اتفاقی بود که در واقعیت رخ داد.  
اما هری، هری‌ای که احساس گناه گریبانش رو گرفته بود، شروع به طراحی سناریویی در ذهنش می‌کنه تا تمام گناه هارو از روی دوش خودش برداره.  
پس توی مخروبه ذهنش، داستان تئاتری رو تمرین می‌کنه که جای هری و لویی، تعویض شده بود.  
اما تصوارتش در آخر بود که تفاوت داشت و وقتی که تئاتر توی ذهنش آوار شد، به واقعیت برگشت.  
پس، صحنه زندگی هنوز غبارآلود بود.

باران بر خاک سُربی نشسته،   
هم تو سقوط کردی، هم من.  
هم تو داغ دیدی، هم من.

دیگر مرد سردرگم رویاهای آشفته‌ام نیستی!  
هم تو دیوانه بودی، هم من.

"سایه‌ها زیر درختان در غروب سبز می‌گریند.  
شاخه‌ها چشم انتظار سرگذشت ابر،  
و آسمان چون من غبار آلود دلگیری.  
باد بوی خاک باران خورده می‌آرد،  
سبزه‌ها در رهگذر شب پریشانند.  
آه کنون بر کدامین دشت می‌بارد،  
باغ، حسرتناکِ بارانیست.  
چون دل من در هوای گریه سیری."

پایان.  
نوزدهم اسفند هزار و سیصد نود و هشت.


End file.
